Draco and Hermione's Christmas Together
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Snape makes Hermione and Draco spend the Christmas together and they can't leave each others side. At the end they don't only lose house points, they may lose their lives.(Chapter 2 is up!)
1. Default Chapter

Draco And Hermione's Christmas Together  
  
Disclaimer only owns Andrea Luconsome in Slytherin  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was Christmas and all the students were asked to stay for the first together Christmas at Hogwarts. They were all brought into one table, which Dumbledore magicked the Ravenclaw table at least 100 inches bigger. "I have one thing to say: Happy Christmas Everyone!" Dumbledore yelled. And at that instant, all the food appeared on the table. Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Andrea were sitting right across from Harry, Ron and Hermione. Draco had a smirk, an evil one at that, every time he looked at them. Harry was eating and talking to them, in quiet voices so Draco wouldn't hear. "Did you hear? It turns out the train's busted. That's the only reason we're staying--ouch!" Ron yelled all of a sudden in the middle of his sentance. He looked at Draco, Crabbe, Andrea and Goyle who were chuckling. "Like that, Weasley? You're the only one who deserves the Christmas kick." Draco said. "What about them?" Ron asked, holding his hands pointing to Hermione and Harry. "Them? Oh, Mud-blood deserves a Christmas expellation and Potter...." He paused and glared deeply at Harry. Harry did the same. "He deserves the Christmas carving knife." He said. Crabbe and Goyle put their fingers to their throat and ran it across their necks. They all laughed really hard. "And Malfoy..." Hermione started, "DESERVES THE BUTT KICKING OF A LIFETIME!" The whole Gryffindor house yelled all of a sudden. It was obvious the planned this. Draco did a low and quiet growl. The Gryffindors howled with laughter and Colin Creevy looked like his camera was going to break, flashing his camera at the angry and blushing Malfoy. "Leave him alone!" Andea yelled. "Gosh, I hate it when that part veela stands up." Ron whispered to Harry. It was true, Andrea's mother was a veela. "Potter deserves..." Andrea started. "TORTURING OF A LIFETIME!" All the Sytherins yelled. Cho and Hermione stood up. "Why don't YOU leave him alone, Andrea?" They both said at the same time. "Potter's got girlfriendssss!!!!" Malfoy said like a snake. Cho and Hermione started to blush, but were also growling. "Sit down." Cedric said, pulling down Cho. "Sit down, Hermione, you're embarrasing Harry!" Ron said, pointing to Harry, who had his elbows on the table, his face in his hands in embarrasment." Draco laughed satisfied, as the rest of the Slytherins. He threw a vanilla ice cream at her robes and hair. "You-you-Malfoy!!" Hermione yelled. Draco stook out his tounge. "Whatcha gonna do about it?" "This!" Hermione said and picked up a plate with Mashed Potatos. Snape was walking by, wondering what was going on. "Mr. Malfoy, what is going o--" Hermione threw the large tray of mashed potato at Draco, but he ducked and it hit Snape in the face. All the teachers at the staff table were trying to hold in their laughter. All the students were quiet and Hermione put her hands over her mouth in shock. Draco was staring at Snape in shock, his cape suddenly landing on his food. Snape stood still and then the potatoes slid off his face, leaving Snape with a greasier face than ever. There were still potato chunks on his face and hair. "Mr. Malfoy...Ms. Granger...step into my office." He said. "And Mr. Potter....hand me a napkin." Harry quickly handed him one, and Snape snatched it quickly. He wiped his face and signaled them into his office.   
*  
They stepped into his office, which was cold and green...dark wierd snot green. "Mr. Malfoy. Tell me what's happened!!!!!!!!!" Snape said, slamming his fist on his desk. "Well, sir, we, as in Crabbe and Goyle and me, were quietly chatting while Ron Weasley kicked me." Draco said, putting on an innocent look on his face. "LIAR!" Hermione yelled. "Ms. Granger, restrain yourself!" Snape yelled. "And then Hermione spilt her ice cream on her robes and blamed ME for it." Malfoy said. "She then tried to ahem...hit me with potatoes...which she obviously...ahem....missed." Draco said, clearing his throat at the end. "Ok then, 70 points from Gryffindor." Snape said. "WHAT?!?!" Hermione yelled. "Ms. Granger, get out until I make it 100." Snape said. Hermione got up and headed for the door until, "Oh, and because of this, we need team work, so you two will always team up and you will spend you're Christmas together. There is a party in the Gryffindor common room, and Mr. Malfoy, you will have to stay there. Then, Ms. Granger must stay at the slytherin common room. This will happen until Spring. "Now leave." Snape said. "Great. Nice going, Granger!" Draco said, while walking down the dungeons with her, not even looking at her. "MY fault? MY fault? It was YOUR fault, Malfoy." Hermione said, doing the same as Draco. They even had to sit down together, seperating Ron and Harry. "Granger and Malfoy, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" They all said, except for Ron, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle and Andrea. Hermione and Draco growled loudly. "I'm going to the library." Hermione said. "It'll cool me off." She said. She stepped away and a small alarm sounded, like a muggle watch beeping. "Ms. Granger, stay with Mr. Malfoy! You have to stay together!" Came Snape's voice. They all laughed. "Come now, students, Christmas party in the Gryffindor common room, because Professor McGonnagal generously allowed us to." Dumbledore said. "Now make you're way to the gryffindor common room. We will meet you there." Dumbledore said.   
  
*  
When they arrived, immediately Draco let out an insult. "Too bright. Too red." He said, shielding his eyes. "Must you rag on everything we do?" Hermione asked. "Yes." Draco replied. They all started singing witch and wizard carols. And Draco and Hermione sat on the couch, grouchy. "Now, all of a sudden I hate Snape." Draco said, staring at all the partying Hufflepuffs and Slytherins and gryffindor and ravenclaws. "Do you? I've hated him for quite a long time." Hermione said. Harry walked over to Hermione. "Why are you staying with this blonde haired Bas-" He then looked at Draco who was staring at him with an annoyed look. "Uh, I mean why are you staying near Malfoy?" He asked. "Snape's punishment..." Hermione said, blowing a line of hair from her face. Draco growled as he saw Crabbe and Goyle talking with Flint and the others. He got up. "Malfoy, stay with granger." Snape's voice said. "I DON'T FREAKING CARE!!!!" He yelled. All the students went quiet and stared at Draco. "Go ahead! Stare! I don't care!" He said. "Mr. Malfoy." A voice said. They all looked at the front of the room and saw Snape and McGonnagal. "Professors." Draco said respectfully. "Malfoy, get back with Granger or it's 200 points from Slytherin." Snape said. Everyone stared at him. Hoping he wouldn't obey, 'cept for the Slytherins. Draco sat back down with Hermione, with a glaring look at Snape. They all left to the bedroom, but Hermione and Draco went to Snape. "Uh, I'm a boy..." Draco said. "And I'm a girl..." Hermione said. "Malfoy, tonight you sleep here in gryffindor common room with the girls." Snape said. "UH!" Draco said. "And then tomorrow in the Slytherin common room, in the boys bedroom. " Snape said. "GAH!" Hermione said. "Oh my god, I have to sleep in a room with girls...am I gonna have a bed?" Draco asked. "No, well, yes, you'll be sharing with Granger. They both screamed. Hermione high pitched and Draco, normal boy scream. Snape put an evil smile on his face and left. "Oh....my god...."Draco said, feeling his forehead. "I am going to KILL my teacher." Draco said. "Just shut up and pretend I'm not there. "How can I? It has mud-blood scent on it!" Draco said. "Shut up, Malfoy!" She said. "if Harry knew about this--" Draco interrupted Hermione. "What's Potter got to do with this?" He asked. "He hates you. So does Ron. They'd kill me if they found out." Hermione said. "And...that's a bad thing?" Draco asked. "Stop it, Malfoy!" She said, pushing him playfully. He chuckled. They reached girls bedroom and he gasped. "It's all way too pink." He said. "I know." Said Parvati Patil. "Why is he sleeping here? We don't have an extra bed." Parvati said. "Oh man!" He said, kicking Hermione's trunk open. "No, he's sleeping with YOU?" Angelina asked, giggling. Draco groaned and started to bang his head against the bedpost. "I...don't feel....right." He said. "You might want to go to the washroom to change, Malfoy. You don't want to be a muggle stripper, do you?" Parvati asked. "I actually don't have pajama's." He said through gritted teeth. "Well, I'm going to change out of this robe...it has ice cream stains on it, no thanks to you, Malfoy." She said, going into the washroom. While Draco sat on Hermione's bed, he heard them whispering things like, "Wow, Hermione's lucky to get a hunk like that." Or "A slytherin's sleeping in here! Are you crazy?" Draco lay down and closed the canopy. The canopy then opened and he saw Hermione in a red nightgown. He moved over to the very side, and felt her get on. He also heard the canopy close. "Oh, why does Professor SNAPE, I say SNAPE have to do this to me?" He thought.   
  
In the morning, he woke up and and saw him facing Hermione's face, which was quietly asleep. His right arm was over her hip. "Oy!" He yelled and fell out of bed through the canopy. "Woah-oh-oof!!!" All the girls were up, except for hermione, and they were brushing their hair and taking curlers out of their hair. "It's only 7, Draco. We're up early cause, well, we're in sixth year and we get up earlier. He then noticed some canopys were still closed. He sighed and climbed back into Hermione's bed. Though, he was tired, out of the morning shock, he wasn't sure if he could fall asleep again. But after a few minutes, he fell asleep. He woke up again, except Hermione was fully in in his arms. Her head was against his chest and her body was back against his body and his arms were over her stomach. For some reason, he felt fine, he wasn't shocked like the first morning, he felt warm. He looked at his watch and it was only 7:30. He still had two more hours of sleep. He wasn't sure why, but he leant over and kissed her on the forehead. He saw a small smile appear on her face and he fell asleep. He woke up and saw Hermione and him face to face again but her face was buried in his chest, and her arms were in an embraced position. He looked at his watch. "OY! 9:20!" He said and got out from her embrace. "Hermione! Hermione!" He said, shaking her. She slowly awoke, and saw Draco standing there. "Come on, Hermione! 10 minutes until class!" He yelled. She quickly got up and put her dress robes over her nightgown, brushed her teeth and hair. she ran out, dragging Draco along. His hair was always gelled back, so it was never messy. " What's first on the list?" Draco asked as he was getting pulled by Hermione. "Double Divination." She said. They reached the place and climbed up the ladder. When they reached the attic, everyone was staring at them. "Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy. Explain why you're both late. Wait.....wait....you were late because.....the stairs changed. "No we-" hermione elbowed Draco in the stomach before he could finish. "Sit down." Professor Trelawney said in her misty voice, pointing to a tabel with two seats that were empty. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, who were glaring at her. They went on and on and then it was the quidditch match. "Sytherin vs. Slytherin. Everyone, go, and be aware of--" Professor Trelawney stopped when she saw all the students just left. "Snape!" Hermione yelled. "There's a quiditch match! How am I to --" Snape stopped her. "You will ride on his broom." Snape said. Hermione's eyes widened.   
*  
At the quidditch match Hermione gotr a quidditch uniform too and mounted Draco's broom before the game and they were in the air. "3...2...1!!! Go!!!!" Madam Hooch yelled. "Just hold on if you're going to fall off." Draco said. "The snitch! Agh! Potter!" He yelled. They were then in a dive. She held on tighter and tighter around his waist and then they lifted above the ground. "What're you doing to Hermione?!" Harry yelled through the rough weather. Then Alicia bumped into Draco and he nearly fell off, but was able to get up. "Hermione? You ok?" He asked. He looked behind her and then Harry pointed below. They were at least 90 feet up high and Hermione had fallen 20 feet. "Hermione!" Harry and Draco both yelled and dived for Hermione. Snape stood up from the crowd, watching the two boys diving to save Hermione and the falling Hermione. Draco sped up and caught five inches from the ground. He continued playing a soon as she landed. "Thanks." She said, brushing the hair out of her face. "No problem." Draco smiled. Fred and George started heading towards Draco and started hitting him with their bats. It should've been a penalty, but for some reason, she didn't yell 'penalty.' the rain and wind got tougher. Hermione couldn't even hear herself yell "STOP!" Draco was flying still, but slowly because he was shielding them with only one arm. Both bludgers came and one of them hit Draco and the other hitting Hermione. They were both falling from 20 feet and Draco took out his wand while falling. "Accio *cough* Accio Nimbus 2001!!!" He yelled. The broom came, but it was too late, Hermione and him hit the ground...  
*  
They all ran up to them clamoring and shouting hoping they were ok, because there was now a muggleborn that was abord. The game was continuing above them, except Flint landed, but they were surrounding Draco and Hermione. Draco woke up. "Draco!!!" Flint yelled. A part of his blonde hair was red and his leg was in an awkward position that would be really painful if they did it on purpose. He then grabbed over Hermione and rolled, dodging the bludgers. "They're rouge bludgers, they are!!!" Hagrid yelled, whil;e both bludgers were trying to hit Draco and Hermione. Draco kept rolling with Hermione, no matter how much pain, out of the way of the bludgers. the bludgers were all of a sudden distroyed. Draco let go of Hermione and looked up, no bludgers, just speeding players. He then saw Flint lauch into the sky, both bludgers struggling to get out of Flint's hands. Draco sighed and his head hit the ground, his eyes closed. "His head and stomach is bleeding, they are!" Hagrid yelled, picking up Draco. He got Percy to hold Draco's leg. And got Ron to carry Hermione.  
*  
Draco woke up with bandagesaround his head and stomach, and his leg was in a cast. "Ugh...what happened?" He asked. The Sytherin team surrounded his bed, and they were soaked in water and tree leaves and mud. Harry and the others were surrounding Hermione. All of a sudden Madam Pomfrey came in. "Mr. Malfoy! You're awake. Just hold on." She took out her wand and muttered something and it hit his cast. "OOOOWWW!!!!!" Draco yelled, clutching the sides of his bed. There was then a loud crack and his leg came out, perfectly normal. "Oooooh mt god!!!" He said, rubbing his leg. She then pointed it at his stomach wound. "No!" He said, grabbing the pillow and placing it on his stomach. "Do you want to get out or not, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked. Hermione was then up (You can leave now, Ms. Granger.) He removed the pillow and the team left. She pointed it at his stomach and it was like an iceberg was going through his lungs. And it stopped, his stomach wound was healed, but it still hurt...a lot. "Now your head, Mr. Malfoy." She said, pointing her wand at his head. The same feeling amerged in his brain, and then he had to have crutches until next week and he left. "great...crutches." he thought. After he left the hospital wing, we threw them on the floor, and then all of a sudden, he collapsed and someone caught him. "Huh?" He though. It was Hermione. He gasped. He was also blushing a little bit too. Hermione was blushing and smiling. "Here, Draco, grab my shoulder." She said. He did, he put his hand on her shoulder and she started walking towards the crutches and he was limping his way there. She picked it up and gave it to him. "Oh, this is embarrasing.' He said to Hermione. "Yeah. I guess Harry will be free to tortue you, huh?" She said. "Why are we going to the dungeons?" He asked, when Hermione opened the door. "Because, it's time fore bed, I hope you know, and know I have to suffer your pain that you had to this morning." He chuckled and when he entered the common room, they all cheered and shoved Hermione onto the stone couch. "Draco!" they all yelled. They crowded him, but then he just kept walking with his crutches part the big crowd up to the boys bedroom, changed and went to sleep.  
*  
Later he woke up because he saw Hermione open the canopy and go in and close it quickly. "This place is very....green." She said to Draco. "Yeah, your place is too red." he said. She giggled. "How's your leg?" She asked, she started to rub his left leg. "What is she doing?" He thought. "I've never felt like this before." He thought again. "Uh, it still kind of hurts. Madam Pomfrey told me to use the crutches until next week, so, I assume it won't be better until...next week." He said. She giggled. He leant his head closer to hers, and she looked at him. "He closed his eyes and so did she, as he kissed her. They boke apart and Draco hugged her, rubbing his hand up and down her back. He then let go of Hermione and fell asleep. "I think...I think I love her..." He thought. 


	2. Chapter2 Snape goes mad and Draco comes ...

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer doesn't own anyone but Andrea Luconsome  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He turned to face the canopy and then after a few seconds, Crabbe and Goyle opened the canopy. "Eeerrr...nrugh...glad to be back?" Goyle asked. Draco cleared his throat and quickly sat up. "Yeah." He said, trying to block the sight of Hermione. He hoped they didn't know about having to be together until spring. "Hello, Crabbe, Goyle." He said trying to sound like his bossy self again. "What are you doing at my bed at this time of night?" He asked. "We want to know why you...um...oh yeah, why you weren't here last night and we were just checking, so why are you here now?" Crabbe asked. Draco couldn't explain that. "Uh, well, I was! At 4 a.m....I came in at 4 a.m.! Yeah, thats it, because I had to do detention down in the kitchens." He said. "Then uh, why is that mud-blood Granger here beside you?" Crabbe asked. "Well, ah damn, you noticed, ok, I had to sleep in the Gryffindor common room because Snape punished me, and her, to be together at all times until spring." He explained quickly. "Now, off with you!" Draco demanded and closed his canopy. He lied back down and then heard Hermione say quietly, " You have to learn to get use to telling people that we're stuck together, Draco." He sighed and faced her. "You know my past, you know how Pansy would hate that." Draco said. "What, you in love with Pansy or something?" She asked, sitting up, glaring at him.   
  
The boys who were in the bedroom but not in bed were hearing them fight. "What's going on in there? Who's Draco talking to?" Flint asked, staring at his bed, where he and Hermione were arguing. "Draco has a mud-blood girl in there." Crabbe said, slipping into bed. "WHAT?!" He asked. "That's right." Goyle said, sniggering to Crabbe. "I can't have a quidditch player going soft on a mud-blood." Flint said. "ANDREA LUCONSOME!" (Andrea was a beutiful Slytherin but also muggle-born.) Crabbe and Goyle yelled, laughing. Flint let out a low growl and started to blush and then made his way to Draco's bed. He opened the canopy and saw Draco and Hermione sitting up with mad faces. But when he opened it, they quickly turned around. "WHAT are you doing?" He asked. "Talking to her, perhaps?" Draco said. "What is a girl, and a mudblood Gryffindor at that, doing here in the slytherin boy bedroom?" He asked. "Because Snape made us have to stay together until Spring. You saw the quidditch match!" Hermione said. "Yeah, maybe I did, but I didn't know you sleep together at this age!" Flint yelled. "We're sleeping in the same bed, but I assure you we're not...ahem, doing it!" Draco yelled. All the boys attention then turned to them. "Oh, my god..." Hermione groaned and shook her head like he was crazy. "Listen, Malfoy, I don't want you going soft on people before the quidditch match, cause if you do and we lose, you're out of the team." Flint said. He then shut the canopy. Draco started to pant and he just lied down, facing the canopy, not Hermione. "Draco, you ok?" She asked. "Does it look like I'm ok?" Draco asked quietly, still not facing her. "I know this is rough for you, Draco, but you have to pull through. I mean Spring is only 4 months away--" "STOP!" He yelled quietly. "I don't think I can stand this torture for this month and the other four!" Draco sadid, turning to face the ceiling. "Draco, you know what you want, so, it's up to you." Hermione said, putting her hand on his shoulder. The way she spoke was so sympathetic, that Draco couldn't reply with a big answer, so he faced her and simply said, "Thanks." Hermione kissed him on the cheek and lied down again, not facing him. "Hermione?" He asked, she turned her head and faced him. "I know what I want." He said. "What's that?" asked Hermione. "To be with you." Draco said. "Oh." Hermione said a little sad. She gave him a small smile and lay down again not facing him. "What was I thinking of saying that?!" Draco thought. But then, "I'd love to be with you too." Hermione said. He turned to face her, and she turned to face him. They hugged. "Really?" Draco, asked, while they were still hugging. "Really." She reassured him.  
  
The next morning they woke up, and went down to breakfast together. Everyone started glaring at them, and then they went to their own house table. "Hermione!" Ron said when she sat beside him. "Yes?" She asked, buttering a piece of toast. "Why don't you just hang out with us? Why do you HAVE to stay with Malfoy just because Snape says so?" Ron asked. "Because of this." Hermione said. They waited and then, "Ms. Granger, please stay by Mr. Malfoy's side." Hermione got up and sat beside Draco at the Slytherin table. "What's after breakfast?" Draco asked, putting down his fork. "Double P-" Hermione stopped. "Oh great...Professor Snape." Draco said flatly. "I don't think I'll eat anything today." He said, pushing away his plate. Hermione did too, and took something out of her bag. "Here." She said, handing him a piee of paper. He read it:. It said,  
  
You think we should avoid each other? For the sake of friendship? I mean, me for Ron and Harry and you for crabbe and Goyle. Who cares about Snape, anyway?  
  
Draco nodded and Hermione left and sat beside Harry. "What do you--" Harry stopped and stared at something behind Hermione. She turned around and saw Snape holding out a beater's bat. "Come with me." He said. Hermione looked at Harry, who was looking away from her, and then followed Snape outside. "You won't be at potion lessons today, Granger." He said, examining the bat. "Why?" She asked. "For not doing a teachers' detention!" He yelled. Even the giant squid went back under the surface of the lake. He moved closer to her, and raised the bat. It was actually, metal, and grew bigger in his hand. She backed up and then noticed she was right by the lake. "I don't usually do this, but no one has ever disobeyed my detentions." He said. He hit her with the bat on the stomach, then on the head, then the back, and then when she was on the floor, her face. She was bleeding practically every where. Snape stunned the squid and kicked Hermione into the lake. Draco burst through the doors. "Professor Snape!" He yelled. "Where's Hermione? And...why aren't you teaching class?" He asked. Snape walked up to him with the bat. "What're you doing? What are you going to do with that bloody bat?" He asked, closing the door. He then looked at the lake, and saw a bag float up to the surface of the lake. "That's Hermione's bag!" He yelled, pointing at it. "I know." He said, smiling evilly at Draco, raising the bat. Draco jumped out of the way, and Snape hit a rock. Draco ran towards the lake and then Snape jumped on him before he got in. "You aren't going to save that mud-blood!" He yelled, struggling with Draco. "I have to!" He yelled. Snape grabbed the top part of his broken bat, and hit Draco on the mead at least 50 times as hard as he did with Hermione. Draco blacked out and his head was bleeding like you could never imagine. Snape went back inside, and left Draco to rot, right there in the morning.   
  
He woke up and hour later, and he stopped bleeding. He didn't care how much blood he lost, he jumped into the lake. He kicked off the Gryndillows and dodging the spears of the merpeople. he then found Hermione, red water surrounding her, tangled up in weeds. He untangled her, and he was almost out of breath. He started swimming off with her in his arms. He got Hermione up and he got up as well. He started panting franticly and then he looked at Hermione. She wasn't breathing. "No, she can't be. She isn't." He said to himself, shaking the wet Hermione. He carried her to the hospital wing, limping though, and his head started to bleed again. He kicked open the doors. "Madam--" He dropped Hermione and fainted. Madam Pomfrey ran to them. "Oh my!!!!" She shrieked. She placed Draco on a bed and wrapped bandages around his head. "Just until I fix up Ms. Granger." She said. She tested her heart beat, and it was very faint. She put gave Hermioen a potion, and her heart beat was normal again. She then unwrapped Draco's bandage and then tested his blood. "Oh my! He's lost a lot of blood!" She shrieked. She used magic to sew up the wound. She then slipped a cup of blood down his throat. "Good thing he's asleep." She said and left. At night time, Draco woke up, and saw Hermione on the bed beside him. "She's ok...." He thought and sighed. He then heard someone enter. He closed his eyes and heard the footsteps grow closer. At that instant, he heard a piece of metal, like a sword being taken out of it's shieth. He heard Hermione scream and quickly turn around. He saw Hermione running around the room, dodging Professor Snape who had a sword. "STOP!" Draco yelled. Snape and Hermione then faced Draco. Draco took out his wand. "Locomotor Mortis!" Draco yelled. Snape's legs locked together and he growled. "Er...Wingardium Leviosa?" Draco wasn't sure if he should use it, and then he made Snape levitate out of the room. Hermione ran to Draco and hugged him. She put her head to his chest and started to cry slightly. Draco patted her on the back and then he broke her away when Snape hopped in. He stepped in front of Hermione, defending her. "You think you're silly body will protect you?" Snape asked, magically locking the door behind him. Snape pointed his wand at Draco. "Avada Kadarva!" Snape yelled. A green light hit Draco and he dropped at Hermione's feet. "Draco!" She shrieked. "You're turn you silly girl!" He said and pointed his wand at her. She whimpered and then noticed Draco started to glow. "Wh-wh-what?" Snape asked, as Draco floated back up with green glowing eyes. Draco said something nobody could make out and Snape flung across the rooms, through the doors, (which closed after) and Draco returned to normal. "Wha?" He asked, holding his head in dizziness. Hermione hugged him. "You saved me!" She said happily. Draco looked around in confusion. "I did?" "Yes!" You were so brave!" She said smiling. He smiled weakly. "What's wrong?" Hermione asked. "Uh..." Draco, even though they were bf and gf for one day and break up the next, he still wanted to kiss her.   
  
Hermione hugged him again. "I love you, and I hope you will be with me...forever." She said to him. Draco kissed her, and she kissed back. 


End file.
